


In This Economy

by doiemination (sweetmedusaaa)



Series: Woke in Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack and Angst, Hugot, M/M, Pining, Socially aware gays, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmedusaaa/pseuds/doiemination
Summary: Papaitan.Based on real-life events. Medyo charot.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Woke in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In This Economy

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not, in any way, re-edit, repost, or plagiarize.
> 
> Let's all be responsible human beings.

**CONTEXT: CIRCA 2018**

“Taken na sya, siz!!!”, ang humahagulgol na sigaw ni Ten sa natutulog niyang best friend at nakababatang kaibigan na si Yangyang. 

“Huh?”, sagot ng naalimpungatang si Yangyang. Likas na maingay si Chittaphon, o Ten for short, kapag kasama niya ang kanyang mga kapamilya at kaibigan. Di na nagulat si Yangyang na nagsisisigaw si Ten. _It's normal_ , ika nga. 

“TAKEN.NA.SI.JOHNNY!!!” Dahan-dahang with matching emphasis bawat word ang drama ni Ten. Di pa rin sya makapaniwala na after 25 years, naisipan ng kanyang forever high school crush na si Johnny Seo na magkajowa. Ang press release kasi sa batch nila, career muna ang inuuna ni Johnny. Lingid sa kaalaman nilang lahat, may balak din pala siyang magkajowa (di lang halata). 

“Niloko niya ako. Pagkatapos ng mga alok nya na umattend ako sa worship nila tuwing Linggo, may mega meet-the-fambam pa, tapos, iba ang jojowain niya? IN THIS ECONOMY?” Sabay iyak ni Ten. 

“Tahan na... baka nakulam lang siya? Gusto mo ipacounter-kulam natin? May kakilala ako”, alok ni Yangyang. Di siya naniniwala sa power of kulam, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Napatingin sa kanya si Ten, tila napapaisip. Matagal na rin kasing type ni Ten si Johnny. Una silang nagkakilala sa isang basketball match bago sila pumasok as freshies sa kanilang high school. That was 13 years ago. Marami na rin namang naging crush itong si Ten, pero ikanga eh perslab neber dies (more like pers crush pero _sshh_ lang). 

“Yang, check mo nga kung baka naman hoax lang itu? Baka ano, April 1 ba ngayon?”, nagpapanic na si Ten at kung anu-ano na ang kanyang sinasabi. Kailangan nya na ng _enlightenment_ in the form of Yang’s pambabatok. 

“Aray, ha! Mashaquette, mumshie. Bakit ba ang brutal mo sa akin? Huhu. Kaibigan ba talaga kita, o ka-ibigan? Yiih!” Sabay may kindat na may panunuksong hirit ni Ten. 

“First and foremost, hindi April 1 ngayon, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul. Pangalawa, hindi hoax. Tumawag kagabi si Hendery para ibalitang taken na nga ang ating forever-alone-at-walang-balak-magkajowa na si Johnny. Pangatlo, kelan pa ako naging brutal sa'yo? Ang bait ko kaya,” proud na pagsabi ni Yangyang. “aNg bAiT kO kAyA,” hirit ni Ten with his mocking voice. At, nabatukan ulit sya ng kaibigan. 

“Panghuli at pinakamahalaga sa lahat, **di kita type**. Anong ka-ibigan ka diyan?”, banat ni Yangyang na para bang diring-diri sa thought na _more than friends_ sila ni Ten. 

“OA ka ha.”, hirit ni Ten with a pout. “Bakit diring-diri ka? Lovable kaya ako! Hmp!” Pagmamaktol na reply nito. 

“Lovable nga, di ka naman love ng love mo,” banat ni Yangyang, at bababanatan na rin siya ni Ten pag di pa sya tumigil! 

“Oo na, ok? Unrequited na nga. By this time, dapat sanay na ako pero di pa rin ih. Yang, bakit ba di ako type ng mga type ko?”, naiiyak na tanong ni Ten. Natigilan si Yangyang sa kanyang ginagawa at napatingin sa kaibigan. For once, narealize niya na iba na yata ang hugot ng kanyang BFF. Parang galing na sa core ng Earth at di lang sa balon sa The Ring. 

“Kuya, alam mo naman ang isasagot ko diyan di ba? Pangit lang talaga ang taste nila,” sambit ni Yangyang sabay yakap sa kaibigan. Hashtag True Friend. Puso niya rin naman ay nawawasak sa tuwing nakikitang ganoon ang kaibigan. Ilang beses nang umiyak si Ten dahil sa sawing pag-ibig. Di rin mawari ni Yangyang bakit walang nagkakagusto sa kaibigan, o kung may magkagusto man eh madalas kupal. For him, biases aside, his favorite kuya and BFF deserves so much more. “Tahan na, Tennie. Darating na sina Johnny, at ayaw mong namumugto ang mga mata mo, di ba? Kailangan pretty pa rin, kahit wasak na wasak na ang puso ni…” 

“...NASTYMAC! STUPID! LOVE!” Excited na idinugtong ni Ten. “Siguro kaya peyborit ko ang S2pid Luv sa karaoke dahil istupido talaga ang pag-ibig,” ani niya. 

“Nahiya ang papaitan sa kapaitan mo sa pag-ibig. Tama na. Maligo ka na at ipakita kay Johnny kung ano ang pinakawalan niya,” ang sabi ni Yangyang, sabay tapik sa maumbok na puwet ng kaibigan. 

“Wag mong masyadong paluin ang asset ko. ASS-et. _Get it_?” patawang banat ni Ten. Natatawang napailing na lang si Yangyang, dahil after 13 years, di pa ba sya sanay sa quirks ng matalik na kaibigan?

( ◉∀◉)⊃----★.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.★

Makalipas ang ilang oras na kamustahan at palitan ng mga pekeng ngiti (at least sa side ni Ten, he admits that), nairaos naman ni Ten ang meeting-with-the-ultimate-karibal moment. Nakilala niya si Doyoung, ang bibo at masayahing jowa ni Johnny. Walang humpay ang ngiti ni Johnny sa tatlong oras na kasama nila ni Yangyang ang newest couple ng tropa. Di rin naman maitanggi ni Ten na kahit na nasaktan siya sa kasweetan ng JohnDo (yes, may paOTP si mayor, 'advance’ sila mag-isip), iba ang ngiti ni Johnny ngayon. Mukhang maaliwalas, mukhang bagong facial si crushie, at mukhang inspired sa buhay. 

“So, kumusta? Buo pa ba ang puso mo o wasak na?”, pabiro na may halong pag-aalala ang tanong ni Yangyang. Alam naman ng kaibigan na sa kabila ng mga ngiti, ay may lungkot sa mga mata ng kanyang BFF na si Ten. 

“Sis, oo na. Masaya na si Johnny. Maybe, it's time to let him go.” Ani ni Ten.

“Wow, may letting go? How can you let him go when **he was never yours to begin with**?” Resbak ni Yangyang. Minsan talaga itong si Yang eh walang preno ang bibig. Kung truck lang siya, matagal nang na-hit-and-run si Ten. 

“Ang _socket_ ha. Pero in fairness, paano nga ba nila nagagawa yun? Paano nila nakukuhang magjowa in this economy na sadlak na sa dusa ang ebribadeh?”, sagot ni Ten. Tunay na nagtataka siya, dahil sarili pa nga lang niya ay di niya na maalagaan nang maayos, tapos magjojowa pa siya?

“Hay, Ten. Basta if you're with the one you love, you will sulong in this economy. Love will always find a way — even in EDSA. North to south, east to west, walang makakapigil sa mapusok na damdamin. ‘Damndamin’, get it?” Banat ni Yangyang. 

“Oy, ah. In Fairview, bet ko yang mga linyahan mo, sis. Saan mo hinuhugot yan? Bigyan kita ng jacket?” 

“Aircon na lang kuya, init eh tapos hot pa ako, anuna, bro?” hirit pa more ni Yangyang.

“Hahaha, you're so funny talaga, my BFF. Mana ka sa akin. Pero kidding aside, may point ka. Siguro di pa lang din ako pinapalad na makakilala ng taong susuungin ang baha ng Metro Manila just to be with me. With boots ha! Because ‘in’ ngayon ang leptospirosis, kailangan maiwasan. May pag-ibig nga ako, may lepto naman siya.”, sagot ni Ten. Aside from being hopeless romantic, woke din naman ang bida natin. Di lang halata. 

“Hay, basta. Ok lang na iiyak mo ‘yan, kuya. Di naman kailangan madaliin ang pagmove on. Ang mahalaga, nagmomove on”, payo ni Yangyang. 

“Alam ko, bunso, alam ko”, napatingin si Ten sa kaibigan at kinuha ang kamay nito at hinawakan nang marahan. “Mairaraos ko rin ito. Parang constipated lang, sana madala ng saging.”

“Ng 'saging’?” bulong ng bunsong kaibigan na para bang may iba pang meaning. 

“Ang dumi ng utak mo kahit kailan!!! Hoy, palitan mo yung petroleum jelly ko, harot ka,” nagsusumigaw na sagot ni Ten habang hinahabol sa buong bahay ang mahalay na kaibigang si Yangyang. 

“Excuse me! Di petroleum jelly ang gamit ko ha! Try mo kaya yung water-based lube para di ka nasasaktan!”, pasigaw na sagot ni Yangyang sa kaibigan habang nagpipigil ng tawa dahil sa di maipintang mukha ni Ten.

At diyan nagtatapos ang kwento ng bigong pag-ibig ni Ten. Nabigo man siyang angkinin ang pagtingin ni Johnny, winner pa rin naman in life ang **lola** niyo with his friendship kay Yangyang. Pagkakaibigang di matatawaran at mapapalitan kailanman. Boys will come and go, but friendships remain _forever_. Kahit wala raw forever, **MAY FOREVER**.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Waw, you survived! Salamat! Bigyan kita ng jacket? HAHA jk  
> Special shout-out sa kaibigan kong itago na lang natin sa pangalan na Little Eagle. Sa kanya galing ang advice ni Yangyang sa dulong bahagi ng fic. Hahaha. Tenx, mumshie!
> 
> \-------
> 
>   
> P.S. This is a revised version of previous work for another fandom.
> 
> I had to rewrite this because it suited TenYang & JohnDo more.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please do leave a kudos and a comment. Any form of con-crit is much appreciated ^^


End file.
